PICK ME!
by natzbadfairy
Summary: the night that Meredith told Derek to choose. Hope you enjoy as things are different from the show


**Hello! Another one shot ) hope you enjoy. This is the night Meredith made Derek choose between her and Addison. Please review and make me smile )**

Meredith sat at the end of the bar, her head shooting up every time the bell above the door went. At first, she had hope that he would leave Addison and come to her, pick her, choose her, love her. But now, three hours in, all hope was gone and all that could be done was to drown her sorrows but she couldn't do that. Joe had given her two shots and refused to give her anymore, knowing that she had to drive home. Meredith hated the fact he was right but still knew that she needed some one other than her friends to talk to.

'I actually said pick me! I said pick me. I am officially pathetic,'

'Your not. Pick me sounds…'

'Pathetic. Joe I am pathetic. Can I have a black coffee?'

'Your wish is my command,' Joe disappeared allowing Meredith's attention to be turned back to her friends who were sitting staring at her.

'What? The guy who I said I loved has left me sitting at the end of a bar all night? Good entertainment for you?' George walked over and sat next to Meredith, giving the rest of them the courage to join her.

'He's not coming. He's being the good guy. He's doing the whole; she's my wife crap,'

'The night is still young,'

'Shut up evil spawn,' Christina growled at Alex.

'Look, the guy I love has just chosen his wife over me. I really don't need you guys fighting,' the bell above the door went and true to Meredith, she got her hopes up only to see two complete strangers all over each other.

'Even the strange people have…people. Me, I'm sad lonely and pathetic,' Meredith sipped the long black coffee. The rest of them went back to playing darts, leaving Joe to hear all her 'I need sympathy crap', as Christina had put it.

'Mere, maybe he wasn't your guy. Everyone has their person, maybe he wasn't yours,'

'Christina, your really not helping,' Christina shrugged her shoulders and went back over to the group. Meredith put her head on the bar, unable to lift her head, even when the door did open. The first few times she snuck a glance from the side of her eye, trying to make her seem less desperate than she actually was.

'Shepherds a jackass. I'll beat the crap out of him for you,' Meredith turned to face Alex.

'Thanks for the offer,' Meredith lifted Izzie's glass and took a drink before going back into her own world with her head on the bar. The song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls came on, sending Meredith into a rant.

'Joe, did you know that that song was playing the night me and Derek met in here? He said it was our song and that it always would be. He also said we were in a relationship. Yeah, and then there were three. Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd. The all leggy and fabulous one. Did you know that only in the OR she doesn't wear heels? That's like impossible. Her feet must be like…made of metal,' Meredith put her head back on the table and listened as the bell went another three times but the fourth time, something made her sit up.

'Oh holy crap,' Meredith dived into the bathroom.

'Crap…oh crap,' fixing her hair she went back out and sat down. Chief was sitting at the end of the bar, a black coffee in his hands.

'Hey Chief. What are you doing here?'

'Waiting for Adele. We're going out for dinner. Something about her sisters husbands brothers' birthday. Never even met the man and I'm going to his birthday party,' at that moment Adele walked in, looking refreshed and renewed.

'You ready?' Richard stood up and nodded to Meredith who in turn let a small smile cross her lips. The other interns came and sat down next to her, all ordering long drinks that they knew would last.

'Joe, can I have vodka and diet soda?'

'You Sure?'

'I doubt he's coming Joe,' Joe smiled and put the drink in front of Meredith. As she got halfway through the drink the door opened. Meredith stood up and walked to the middle of the bar. He stood, looking at her.

'Did you sign?' Derek looked away and then back at Meredith.

'You didn't sign,' Derek smiled.

'I signed,' Meredith turned back to face Derek.

'You signed?'

'I signed,' Meredith walked over and wrapped her arms around Derek's neck.

'I can't believe you signed,'

'How could I not when I knew the woman I loved was sitting over here getting wasted without me,' Meredith took hold of Derek's hand and pulled him along to the end of the bar.

'Joe can I have four shots of tequila and a single malt scotch?'

'Celebrating?' Meredith turned to face Derek before lifting her bag and running out the bar, Derek behind her.

'See you later Joe!' Meredith ran out, pulling Derek by the jacket behind her.

Falling back against the driver's side of the door, Meredith pulled Derek down on top of her.

'You will be so pleased that you signed once I'm done with you Derek Shepherd,' Derek laughed before slipping his hands around Meredith's waist and pulling her in against him. This was a night neither of them would ever forget.


End file.
